1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a finger ring, and more particularly to a finger ring that is adjustable for fingers of various sizes.
2. The Prior Arts
A person afflicted with arthritis, or a person gaining or losing weight would have his or her finger size changed, and could not wear a ring that was previously fit to the finger. The ring has to be taken to a jeweler to resize. The ring is cut, soldered or stretched. However, for some material, such as steel and tungsten, is difficult to resize. On the other aspect, the jeweler needs to carry a large inventory of rings to service customers having various finger sizes, which is not economical. Therefore, an adjustable finger ring to fit fingers of various sizes is disclosed.
A conventional adjustable finger ring includes an upper semi-circular setting section and a lower semi-circular shank section. The setting section has a plurality of longitudinally spaced openings and the shank section has locking ends at both ends thereof. The shank section is made of a resilient material. It is easy to deform the shank section by pressing both ends thereof. When the pressure is relieved, the shank section resumes to its original shape. Thus, a ring wearer can engage the locking ends with the openings at different positions to adjust the ring size. However, because the shank section engages with the setting section at lateral sides of the ring, the ring would have the thickened lateral sides. It makes the wearer uncomfortable.